In a typical feedback arrangement, a regulator uses an error signal derived from a feedback loop to control an output of the arrangement by sending a control signal to control a source generating the output.
There is typically a time constant associated with the feedback arrangement, a delay occurring between the adjustment of the control signal and an associated change in the output. Thus a transient response may be generated.
A problem with this arrangement is that whilst achieving good regulation, the transient response of the control signal may cause the output to repeatedly overshoot and undershoot the desired level.
Furthermore, a transient control signal may generate a very sharp output change, producing instabilities in the arrangement.
This invention seeks to provide a feedback arrangement in which the above mentioned disadvantages are mitigated.